


Quiet

by moonlights0nata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Something short n sweet ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: "You're quiet today."





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing I wrote while on holiday ♡ I am also slowly working on Ch3 for Reaching out Past the Stars, but given how I have a final coming up it might take a bit longer.
> 
> Also, you can read this as either romantic or platonic klance~

Keith is calmly sweeping the blade of his Bayard, cleaning off what remained of whatever that creature had spat onto it, in one of the last planets they were in. It's gooey and gross but at least it's easy to remove.  
  
What is odd is Lance, sitting next to him; not the act itself, since they were in the lounging room, and this, them just hanging together, had been happening more often lately. No, what is odd is that Lance has yet to speak a word. Lance and quiet rarely go together and when they do Keith worries a little. Wonders if something is bothering him, wonders what goes through his head.  
  
But a quick side glance at him shows his posture is relaxed; Lance is leaning back against his seat, arms resting over the back of it and looking up at the ceiling. If Keith listens intently, Lance is making the faintest humming sound as well.  
  
Looking back at his blade, he decides to ask. "You're quiet today. Everything alright?"  
   
He gets a louder hum in reply. "Yeah I...I thought..." Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lance lift a finger to rub at his nose, a sheepish gesture. "Thought maybe you'd prefer if I was."  
  
Now this made Keith look up, blinking at Lance in confusion. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"'Cause...Cause you like the quiet?" Lance turned to look at him, seemingly a little confused himself, but there was a light pink dusting his cheeks. "When we were in Olkarion, you said..."

 ** _'I like it here. It's quiet.'_**  
  
_Oh_. Keith snorted, shooting Lance an amused look. "I like the quiet. But I don't mind it when you talk." Usually when they hung out, Lance would talk his ear off about one thing or the other. Keith found he didn't mind listening or, if the topic engaged him, talk back just as much.  
  
"It doesn't bother me, Lance." He adds as an afterthought, just in case. "I...I like listening." He knows how easily the other could assume things that weren't true.  
  
"Oh." Lance's cheeks flush a little more and he averts his gaze, slumping in his seat. "That...that's good to know."  
  
Lance remains silent for a while and Keith goes back to his sword. Just as he finishes cleaning it, Lance speaks up.  
  
"I...I usually feel like I gotta fill in the silence, y'know." It's an admission, and Keith turns to see Lance fiddling with his thumbs. "Silences tend to be awkward or tense and I don't like it. My thoughts feel too loud. But..." He looks sideways at Keith, the smallest smile on his lips. "I don't mind the quiet around you. It's nice."  
  
" _You're_ nice." Keith blurts out without thinking and they both blush. "I. Uh. I don't care if you talk a lot or nothing at all. You're nice company." Keith lets out a puff of air and fights the urge to look away, staring into Lance's eyes instead with a small smile on his lips. "I like being around you."  
  
"Oh." Lance looks taken aback for a moment. "I..." Lance lets out a breathy embarrassed laugh, shifting closer and giving Keith one of his bright, warm smiles. "You are not bad company yourself man." He bumps their shoulders together, a small affectionate gesture and Keith grins, bumping him back.  
  
Keith's bayard ends up laying somewhere on the table, forgoten. This tiny moment, this space, might be fleeting, soon to be broken by one of his fellow teammates or an alert, but Keith focuses instead on the warmth radiating off Lance and his voice as they lean against each other in comfortable silence, only broken by passing thoughts and quiet murmurs between them.


End file.
